This invention relates to fire hydrants and more particularly to a fire hydrant construction provided with means for preventing the unauthorized use of the fire hydrant.
The fire hydrants in use today comprise a stand pipe which extends upwardly from an elbow which is connected to the main water supply pipe line. A control valve is located at the juncture between the bottom of the stand pipe and the elbow for controlling the flow of water to the fire hydrant. At its upper end, the stand pipe is provided with an above ground portion or barrel which includes at least one steamer nozzle or outlet nozzle extending laterally therefrom. The control valve operating rod also extends upwardly from the control valve through the barrel portion to the top thereof whereat it is accessible to authorized personnel for opening the control valve when desired, such as in the case of a fire when a fire hose is connected to the fire hydrant.
Unfortunately, the fire hydrant is completely unprotected and may be operated at will by unauthorized persons. The resultant water loss, and drop in water pressure, is a matter of major concern to many cities.
Unauthorized persons are able to open the fire hydrant by gaining access to an operating nut at the upper end of the operating rod and opening the control valve.
The prior art attempts to prevent the unauthorized operation of fire hydrants have generally been directed to preventing access to the operating mechanism at the upper end of the barrel. However, this has not proved to be satisfactory and the problem in most cities is still a very serious one and has not been solved.
Another problem encountered in many cities is the abuse of the fire hydrant by using it as a depository. Presently, many water departments are having difficulty with people throwing cans and bottles and other debris down the fire hydrant. The articles are thrown into the fire hydrant by way of the steamer nozzle which can be opened by removing a cover. This is a serious problem with the fire department personnel because they are unaware of the article in a fire hydrant which may make it unusable during a fire. Sometimes the article causes damage to the fire hose and also blocks the proper flow of water.